


Pieces

by Foreverours



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, Establish relationships, Love/hurt/Confort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverours/pseuds/Foreverours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo knew he was freaking out like crazy. But who wouldn’t be? He was finally meeting his boyfriend’s family for the first time since they began dating. Four years would have largely been enough for him to be prepared to meet them but he couldn’t help but be stressed about the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. Enjoy :)

“What if they don’t like me?”

“Of course they will”

“How can you be sure? Maybe you’re just trying to comfort me.”

“Calm down babe, you’re freaking out for absolutely nothing” Cristiano chuckled watching his boyfriend of four long years freaking out, seating by his side on the plane to Lisbon.

Leo knew he was freaking out like crazy. But who wouldn’t be? He was finally meeting his boyfriend’s family for the first time since they began dating. Four years would have largely been enough for him to be prepared to meet them but he couldn’t help but be stressed about the whole thing.

It wasn’t even his and Cristiano’s to pay them a visit. _They_ called to invite them to their big camping house in Portugal. Of course Cristiano accepted the invitation without even consulting him, insisting that he was excited to finally and properly introduce me to his other half.

Of course Leo wanted to know more about Cristiano’s family. Cristiano was so close to them, love them dearly, that Leo also wanted to discover those other people, those people whom brought him to this world. It was because of them, he got to be with him, to be this blessed.

Everything about Leo and Cristiano opposed them. Physically and mentally. Cristiano was that tall, tanned, sexy model every woman and some men lust after and every man worshiped. He was a model, a hero to his fans, admiring him for his background. How a skinny, poor boy freed himself from his society into the big world to achieve his dream. To do the thing he loved so much, just as much as Leo did.

Football.

He was determined, a hard working athlete. Never giving up under any circumstances, standing tall through everything life threw at him.

Leo never thought that there would be a day when their long rivalry will turn into something deeper, stronger, better. But it did and Leo never felt as complete and happy as he felt since then.

And now he had to face the other part of Cristiano, he never saw, only hear about for 4 years. So when he got back from a long training with barca, Cristiano had welcomed him with a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek telling him about how his mother called and was inviting them to their house for the holiday.

Leo wanted to object, lying about having something planned for their holiday but seeing Cristiano’s eyes shining with excitement, joy, anticipation and proud…he just couldn’t bring himself to deny him.

He didn’t felt quite ready for the introductions but they’d have to eventually. And a part of him was as excited as Cristiano.

“Why are you suddenly quite?” Cristiano’s whisper pulled him from his train of thoughts.

“Humm”

 Leo glanced at the questioning face looking down at him, big brown eyes boring into his very soul and a thin line of concern on the tan forehead of his boyfriend. Leo let out a soft sigh, lifting his hand to stroke the other man’s cheek tenderly. Cristiano instinctively lean into the touch, seeking the warm contact.

“As much as it’s stressing me out not knowing the impressions they will have of me—and even thought you already told them everything there is to know” Leo added when Cristiano opened his mouth to interrupt him. “At the end of the day, it will be their opinion not yours-so that’s why I’m freaking out”

Cristiano let out a long sigh, a sigh of defeat. He turned his head, kissing Leo’s palm, his plump lips lingering on the skin.

“Let’s just sleep, okay?”

Leo nodded his body relaxing back on the seat. Cristiano switch off the head lamp, the inside of the plane completely dark with all the passengers deeply asleep. Leo drifted his eyes to the small window, gazing down at the obscurity, and waves of clouds swallowing the plane. They were still a long way from Lisbon.

As sleeping slowly called him, he felt a warm hand slid upon his and fingers tangled together on a reassuring, strong way. He turned back to the Portuguese, a small smile playing on his lips. Although the absence of lights made it difficult to see his features; he could still see the shinning lights in Cristiano’s eyes.

“They will love you as much as I do” He said like a promise, an obligation-like it was almost impossible not to love him.

Leo would disagree with him but again he couldn’t find it in himself to. So he just nodded, meeting him haft way for a quick, soft press of lips.

_They will love you_

As he finally drift into a dreamless sleep, Leo really, really hoped that Cris was right.

 

 


	2. Maria

Leo was fighting sleep as their passports were checked. He didn’t manage to sleep enough on the plane; he was too worked out to do so. He could only close his eyes for an hour before waking up completely disoriented and unsatisfied. Cristiano didn’t wake until the pilot announced they were about to land and Leo didn’t find in him to wake him up. Beside he enjoyed watching sleep way too much for it to be healthy. But who cared?

As soon as they stepped outside the airport, the fresh caressed hit them like a strong wave. Leo slightly shivered tightening his hold on the luggage.

“It’s a slightly chillier than Barcelona” Cristiano murmured wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

Leo nodded leaning against his side, enjoying the intimacy. Nobody-except their friends knew their whereabouts so it gave them they slight freedom they had. They took the latest plane possible so they could land an hour or two before sunset so they couldn’t risk been seen by the paparazzi.

 “Wait for me here; I will just go call my mother to make sure everything is alright”

“We have phones Cris” Leo said pulling his from the back pocket of his jean.

“Yours don’t have any batterie left, silly” Cristiano remembered him giving him the passeports back. “and mine don’t have any credit. Just don’t move from here, I will make it quick” He continued

Leo nodded watching him disappear inside the airport to make the call.

 

Fortunately they didn’t have to wait long before a black Peugeot stopped a few feet away from them. Leo felt his heart rate increase drastically-like expected. A small woman in her late forties stepped out of the car with sunglasses on her nose. Leo immediately recognized her from the photos. Cris’s mother.

The woman who were supposed to love enough to approve of her relationships. Cristiano let go of his hand, to pick her up showering her of affectionned kisses on her face a big smile spread on his face.

“Cris” She laughed between kisses on her cheeks. “ Stop it, would you.”

“I missed you so much, moma” Cristiano said dropping a last kiss on her forehead.

The Portuguese captain’s excitement towards his mother only endearment him further in Leo’s eyes.

“I missed you too, mi Corazon” She turned around finally noticing the small, pale man standing awkwardly behind them. “ Lionel Messi” She said before Leo could opened his mouth to present himself.

Of course she knew him. Something he really was forgetting who he was. “ You can call Leo, actually I prefer” He proposed

“Leo it is then” She smiled stepping forward and squeezing him, taking him by surprise.  Leo welcomed the warm hug, feeling slightly less nervous. “ Come on, let’s go home. You must be tired”

They finally got inside the car after Leo had to insist, he didn’t need her to carry his bags. Leo sat in the back with Cristiano joining his mother on the front seats. Leo let his gaze wonder outside the window, taking on the landscape of the city of Lisbon. He barely could hear the small exchanges between the two others passenger at the front. He preferred to let them found each other’s after a long time.

*

He didn’t realize, he fell asleep until a gentle hand landed on his shoulder, shaking him. He blinked dizzily, eyes landing on a smiling Cristiano hovering over him.

“You look exhausted” Cristiano commented helping him taking the bags out of the trunk as Maria opened the door.

“I didn’t get as much sleep on the plane” Leo admitted swallowing a yawn.

“I can see that”

Surprisingly, the House wasn’t as luxurious and ridiculously as big as Leo had expected. But since they were only staying here for the vacancy, so maybe that’s why they didn’t try to look for something to catchy.

Leo didn’t mind, quite the contrary.

*

“And that’s going to be the room you two lovebirds will be staying” Maria announced showing them the spacious room.

The room contained a king sized bed covered in blindly white sheets, a small sofa resting beside a large windown and wardrobe. It looked modest and luxourious at the same time.

“It’s perfect” Leo said thanking her as put down his bags.

“Yeah Mama,” Cristiano agreed” “That’s just exactly what we needed, _obrigado_ ”

“Oh no need to thank me,” She dismissed waving her hand. “well I will let you settle, call me if you need anything”

“Will  do”

Leo thanked her again before the door closed on them. He let out a long sight eyeing longingly

the temping bed. He shook his head, a question popping up in his head.

“Where are the others?” He asked Cristiano as the latter proceed to pull their clothes from the bags to the wardrobe. “I mean you your brother, sisters and _abuela_?”

“Liliana and Hugo accampagnied grand-ma to the hospital and as for Elma, I don’t really know. She’s the king of girl who likes to be “free”, wondering around.

“To the hospital?” Leo worried. “Is she alright??”

“Yeah. She’s just being precautious with her heart” Cristiano shrugged placing jeans on an shelves. “With the age, she’s being paranoid about death being at the corner.”

“And you don’t believe so” Leo deduced sitting down at the bed, relaxing against the comfortable sheets underneath him.

“I do believe it. It’s just… I don’t like to think about everything having an ending and all that crap”

“Language. I don’t think your mother will appreciate”

But Leo kind of understood what he meant. Cristiano lost his father when he was young as he was when his _abuela_ passed away. Every time a dear is taking away from you, the feeling of powerlessness just consumed you from inside out. Knowing you will be separated from but being incapable of stopping it from happening. Cristiano kind of saw it coming with his father’s excessive abuse of alcohol but Leo didn’t. It just…happened.

But whatever the circumstances, a death still was painful and sometime unfair.

“Hey” He looked up from his feet to Cristiano standing a few feet away from him, a frown on his face. “I know that look” He said. “Stop thinking too much, ok?”

Leo nodded, an accidental yawn escaping him; which Cristiano didn’t miss.

“Well it’s time to get some sleep.” He decided pushing aside the remaining clothes inside the bag

He removed his watch, his ring and pulled out his phone discarding them on the nightstand. “I’m not going to miss our first dinner together with your family _Cristiano_.”

“There will be plenty of them, Leo” Cristiano chuckled undressing until he was left in his CR7 underwear. Leo tried to argue but Cristiano beat him to it “Nope baby, don’t even try to use your fucking puppy eyes with me. I know you can barely keep your eyes open, and since I don’t want to begin the journey without you; we will _both_ sleep and tomorrow we will have that family eating.”

There was no point fighting with him when he was like this so Leo didn’t insist. And he was right, he felt like he didn’t sleep for over a decade. He quickly undressed too and slipped under the warm, comfortable sheets, melting against the tanned body.

He felt a soft kiss against his hair before drifting off to a dreamless sleep to the heart beat under his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! It's going from bad to worse for Barca. What the fuck is happeing to our team, with all this injuries. Now it's the turn of the only player the world hoped to be spare by this freaking injuries free. Btw Leo is out for freaking 7-8 weeks, yep still can fucking believe it.   
> Now barca really need to step their games and hold on until he's back or else we're so damn screwed.
> 
> Animo Leo


End file.
